Analog switching functions are required in modern day electronic devices. When an analog switching function is required in the electronic device, discrete components may be used to perform such analog functions and they are controlled by digital logic level signals from a digital circuit, e.g., digital processor in the electronic device. Or a mixed signal (analog and digital circuits) integrated circuit is used wherein the analog input signal is converted into a digital format, processed by the digital portion of the mixed signal integrated circuit and then converted back into an analog output signal. The former requires a number of discrete components and increased size of a printed circuit board. The latter requires a complex and expensive mixed signal integrated circuit, fast computing capabilities and has a high power demand.